


a little pain (that i would rather do without)

by orphan_account



Series: EOXI UHX ECX [8]
Category: Magic Kaito, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: Gen, M/M, could be read as kaishin or not, dubious coping mechanisms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-21
Updated: 2018-06-21
Packaged: 2019-05-26 13:23:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15001787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: sometimes, the masks have to come off. it gets suffocating.





	a little pain (that i would rather do without)

**Author's Note:**

> was itching to write some angst again

_"Hey, Meitantei."_

_"Hm?"_

_"Y'know you can call me anytime you want to, right?"_

_"Well, I guess? I mean, you did force your number on me."_

_"Yeah, yeah. I'm just saying, like... if you ever need someone to be there for you, I'm only one call - or mail -  away."_

_"... Oh my god. Was that a pop song reference?"_

_"Sheesh, Tantei-kun! I'm trying to be nice here. No need to be cheeky."_

_"I kid, I kid... Hehe. But I know, idiot. Same goes for you."_

_"Huh?"_

_"If you need someone to be there for you, I'm just a call away."_

_"I see. Heh. Thanks, Tantei-kun."_

_"... Sure."_

* * *

 

 _221B 2100  
_ Read  20:25

_OK._

_2F LIB._

* * *

 

At exactly 9 PM, one of the windows on the second floor of the Kudou Family Library creaked open, revealing the unmistakable white suit of the elusive Kaitou KID.

He didn't make a move from where he was seated on the couch, a Holmes book in front of him. He was trying to read, truly he was. The words were in front of him, but his mind was elsewhere, and he could not, for the life of him, keep focus on his idol's exploits.

All he sees, hears, _remembers_ is the shouting match.

Just.

God.

Dammit.

He closes the book, inhales. Places the book on the table in front of him, exhales. Repeats the cycle of breathing in and breathing out. He places his face in his tiny, _damnable_ , child's hands, trying to clear his mind.

The sound of footsteps on the felt-carpeted floor grounds him. KID intentionally makes noise as he approaches, and he appreciates it. He lifts his head from his hands, watching the thief make his way to him.

The thief sits beside him on the couch, not offering the first word. Instead, KID pulls his legs up, hugging them, resting his head against his knees.

Their eyes meet.

He sees the question in KID's eyes. He wonders what emotion KID sees in his. Does KID see turmoil? Irritation? Anger? Hopelessness? He doesn't really want to know.

He should talk, perhaps. Maybe. Definitely.

He finds that he can't, won't, doesn't feel like it.

A disgruntled scowl makes its way onto his lips, his eyebrows drawn together.

He pushes the words out, "Ran and I had a fight."

How long had it been since they last fought like that?

Why on Earth did they have a fight like that?

All she did was ask him when he'd be coming back (again, like she always did, and he'd answer with a lie, like he always did). This time was different, though. He had snapped at her. He doesn't remember what he said... all he remembers is her voice screaming at him from the other line, crying, angry. He remembers feeling angry, too. Angry, bitter, lonely.

Why?

KID's mouth makes an 'o', a look of understanding on his face. The thief nods at him, signaling him to continue.

He doesn't. Doesn't have anything else to say.

KID seems to understand, as he softly speaks up, "What was it about?"

He closes his eyes, "She asked me when I was coming back, and I..." He trails off. There is a curdling feeling in the pit of his stomach. Discomfort, disgust, disappointment. All aimed at himself. He swallows through the sticky feeling in his mouth, through the taste of bile.

"I'm so tired of lying to her. I'm so tired," He closes his eyes tight, hating how his voice shook, and how his vision had gotten a little blurry. Crying won't solve anything, it was a waste of time. He didn't need to acknowledge this feeling of helplessness even more by crying.

He takes a deep breath, and another, and another still.

KID stays silent beside him. A silent witness to his moment of weakness.

"What if..." KID started before stopping.

"Hm?" He looks towards the thief beside him.

"What if you told her the truth, then?"

He shakes his head vehemently. "Ran can't know. I'll be putting her in too much danger if I do. She... doesn't deserve that, above everything else I've done to her."

KID sighs. A hum of agreement. (KID would understand, of course he would.)

"Then, I don't know what else you can do, Kudou."

He closes his eyes as KID refers to him without the nickname.

"I know."

Only during this time, where the masks are down, and the weaknesses are laid bare, can they talk like this. They are not Phantom Thief and KID Killer. They are not the rivals that the papers all say they are.

They're two lonely boys, living lies that they didn't want - him, lies they couldn't let go of - KID, _Kuroba_.

They would have to put the masks back on soon.

But for now, they had this.

"Hey," KID says, "you Are going to apologize to her, right?"

"Of course I am. I just..."

"Need time?"

"Yes."

He needed time to let out steam, to shove this feeling of upset away, to swallow all the lies he's had to say, to become the lie once more, to mend the cracks of his worn out mask.

KID - Kuroba understands.

"Thanks, Kuroba."

Kuroba offers him a sad smile, "Anytime, Kudou."

**Author's Note:**

> As usual, a kudos or a comment would be greatly appreciated!


End file.
